darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Tasks
The Desert Tasks are the tasks relating to Kharidian Desert and its surrounding area, added on 21 January 2013. To complete all of the tasks, players will need the stats shown to the right. These members tasks, like all other members' task sets, have four difficulties ranging from easy to elite. Please note you must do the easy tasks first in order to claim rewards from medium, hard or elite. The rewards include a Desert amulet, hefty experience rewards, new daily rewards and rerolls for the Dominion Tower. The amulet also provides some useful benefits for Mining, Crafting and Herblore and unlimited teleports to Nardah. Easy tasks Rewards Speak to Hassan in Al Kharid Palace to receive an antique lamp, giving 2,000 experience in any skill over level 29, and the Desert amulet 1, giving the following benefits: Medium tasks Rewards Speak to Zahur in the potion shop in Nardah for an Experience lamp, giving 8,000 experience in any skill over level 43, and the Desert amulet 2, giving the following additional benefits: Hard tasks Rewards Speak to Ali the Mayor in Pollnivneach for an Experience lamp giving 20,000 experience in the skill of your choice, and the Desert amulet 3, giving the following additional benefits: Elite tasks Rewards Talk to the Clay golem, in the remains of the ruined city of Uzer, to receive 2 lamps granting 30,000 experience each in a skill of choice that is at least level 77, 2 lamps granting 50,000 experience each in a skill of choice that is at least level 93 (a total of 160,000 experience; boosts cannot be used to reach the level requirements), and the Desert amulet 4, giving the following additional benefits: Art Desert Tasks reward concept art (easy).png|Concept art for the easy reward from the Desert Tasks Desert Tasks reward concept art (medium).png|Concept art for the medium reward from the Desert Tasks Desert Tasks reward concept art (hard).png|Concept art for the hard reward from the Desert Tasks Desert Tasks reward concept art (elite).png|Concept art for the elite reward from the Desert Tasks Desert Tasks banner.jpg|A banner released with the desert tasks Trivia *The reward pendants colours align with the basic 4 gems: **Easy = blue (sapphire) **Medium = green (emerald) **Hard = red (ruby) **Elite = white (diamond) *The jingles are renditions of music tracks relating to the task area, as usual. The easy jingle is a rendition of Violinsanity, hard of Breaking In and elite of Final Showdown. * If you plant and grow a Cactus plant and harvest it before the hard tasks are complete, you will get three spines from it as usual, but if the hard tasks are completed while the cactus is fully grown then it will start yielding double spines spontaneously, even after Ali says the double yield is due to it being protected by a local farmer during growth. Cultural references *Easy tasks: **"Assassin's Feed" is a pun on the video game "Assassin's Creed." The task involves doing a "Leap of Faith", which is also done in the game. **"Don't You Dare Close Your Eyes" refers to the lyrics from "A Whole New World", featured in Disney's animated film Aladdin. **"Kookookachat" is a reference to The Beatles song "I am the Walrus". Kookookachat is a play on words of the lyric "Goo, Goo, G'joob", which is often misheard as being pronounced Koo, Koo, Ka'choo. **"Memento Mori" is that Latin phrase which means "remember that you will die", referring to the phrase repeated in the ear of a triumphing general entering Rome to remind him that he was mortal. *Medium tasks: **"Away with the Kalphites" is a play on the phrase "away with the fairies". **"Faster Than A Speeding Bullet" is a reference to Superman. **"Heathen Idle" is a play on the word "Idol", a religious statue where in some religions people pray at. **"A Bridge Not Far" is a reference to the film A Bridge Too Far. **"An Teak" is a play on the word "antique". **"Taken for Granite" is a play on the phrase "taken for granted". **"Unbeetleable" is a play on the word "unbeatable". **"So Su Me" is a play on the phrase "so sue me". *Hard tasks: **"Nipped in the bug" is a play on the saying "to nip something in the bud", meaning to stop something before it gets bigger. **"1001 Kharidian Spikes" is a pun on the famous book "Tales of 1001 Arabian Nights." **"Ludikeris" is a pun on the word "Ludicrous". **"Enaqua" is a portmanteau of Enakhra, and Aqua, meaning water. **"Open Sesame" is a reference to the tale of Ali Baba and the 40 bandits, one of the tales from 1001 Arabian Nights.